


The Final Moment

by Ms_Julius



Series: SINF-week 4 [1]
Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Julius/pseuds/Ms_Julius
Summary: The final moment of Josh on top of the pyramid before Danu Talis sinks.





	The Final Moment

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of the SINF-week 4, prompt is "Gold/Silver", so I went with gold and therefore Josh.  
> This is pretty short one.

Marethyu sat down at the edge of the falling island, watching as the waves chewed off pieces of the golden streets, the houses of beautiful figure crumbling under his calm gaze into the sea below, swallowed by the salty water. All around him rang the sounds of anguish, cries of dying creatures and the booming howl of a strong, pulsing energy. The noise, light, and even the surging surface of the ocean all melted together and painted a picture of the dying city of Danu Talis. The end of the finest civilization to ever populate the earth. For now.

The silver hook beat in rhythm with the magic surrounding the pyramid. The shattering pain that had coursed through his arm mere moments ago had faded, and was replaced by the steady, almost comforting throbbing around his wrist where the metal connected with his pale skin. If Marethyu closed his eyes, he could see the memories bound to the four swords which formed his new limb, scenes of battles running past his mind, a number of faces and names he now knew despite never meeting any one of them in person. The amount of knowledge stunned him, forcing him to open his eyes and blink rapidly. Despite the ticking headache starting to form inside his skull, he found himself smiling while looking at the devastation before him.

At least he now knew exactly what Sophie had been through when she had received Witch’s memories in Ojai.

As Death carefully rested his metallic hand against his chin, he couldn’t help but feel empty. There should be an emotion, something beyond this plain sadness, that would consume him as he watched the world burn and sink, to make him rethink his choice. 

But there was none. Even as the screaming souls called out for him from the roads of the Golden City, he couldn’t bring himself regret his decision. There had ever been only one path carved out for him, a lonely trail for him to follow, and the destination had always been this moment here; the sight of the sinking metropolis and desperate wails of the fallen within its walls.

Sighing heavily, Marethyu pushed himself to his feet. Slowly he tore his gaze from the revolution of his own doing, and instead turned his blue eyes to the sky.

There, nearly impossible to spot by now, he saw the vimana darting through the dark clouds into the night.

Josh Newman raised his shining hook, tilting it slightly towards his forehead.

“Until we meet again, my dear sister.”

With a final sob of a surrender, Danu Talis sank.


End file.
